The Cullens Return! New Moon!
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: Bella has just broken up with Jake and she goes to visit the Cullens house. she finds Carlisle's car in the drive. out comes all the Cullens except Edward. How will Bella take it when for the second time, Edward leaves her heartbroken!Reaview Please!
1. Suicide

_A/N: Hi author here. I am a huge fan of Twilight. in fact I am a massive fan of Vampires! but i guess you can already tell seeing as i wrote so many vampire fan fictions. Anyway, in this Fan Fic, Bella has just broken up with Jacob and she goes to visit Edwards house. she dosent expect anyone to be there, but when she see's the sleek black car in the driveway she is over joyed. but how will she take it when she finds Edward refused to return with his family! Set in New Moon, the chapter when she breaks up with Jake! Enjoy!!!! _

* * *

"_Bella?" his voice a gentle melody on the breeze. _

"_Yes!" my voice a slightly rough as it blew out onto the wind._

"_Will you, Isabella, Maria Swan become my wife?" the question caught me off guard, I froze solid. _

"_Bella, Bella are you ok?" his concern melted the ice that froze me. _

"_Yeah, I am…Wow…..Ummm…..Ok…." I started to laugh, a nervous laugh "Edward, Yes I will. Edward this is too good to be true!" _

_I watched as his lips formed the most perfect smile that could be made, as if his were angel lips that smiled at nearly every special thing that could and has been thought of. _

"_Then, my beautiful Bella, we shall be married and I pledge my eternal love to you!" _

I woke to the sound of the rain tickling the window. I looked towards the antic rocking chair sitting beside my bed.

Of course he wasn't there, he hadn't been for about a year now. I sighed a sigh of pain. To think that everything happened so fast and at the same time so slow.

Next Day

Sunday

I walked to my bright red truck, a new paint job was in order. I drove to the one place that I had once found peace. The Cullen's house.

When I arrived I saw Carlisle's sleek black car in the drive-way. They were back.

"Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, EDWARD!!!" I shouted each name out, the last gave me a painful tug but it was a tug of joy.

The door opened and out came first Carlisle, then Esme, Then Jasper and Rosalie and then Alice and Emmet. But no Edward.

My sudden joy turned to sudden depression. The numbness took over me once again. Six smiling faces looked at me before I sank to my knees.

Carlisle had pulled me to my feet soon enough. "Bella, are you all right?" he asked concerned. I couldn't answer straight. My mind was blurry, all I could think was '_He's not here, he is not here!'_

Carlisle brought me into the house, sat me on the sofa and watched me, his family crowding round him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I couldn't get in touch with him. I tried!" Carlisle's voice held a strong pity.

This was too much, the pain was excruciating. My insides churned. I felt a knifelike pain stabbing me in the stomach, leaving my legs weak. Thank lords I was sitting. I wanted out. I didn't want to be here.

I looked around wildly at the Cullens. They looked back at me with pity and concern in their eyes. I saw the piano on which Edward had first played my lullaby. How I missed seeing his fingers move over the keys without hesitation.

I got up off the couch and mumbled a quiet 'goodbye' before walking towards the door. "Bella, wait!" Alice's voice was simply an echo. I felt the numbness take over my legs and body, but it wouldn't sooth my heart. I felt as if my heart breaking a third time. I had thought that the worst was over, but now it was even more painful. Nothing mattered.

The Cullens watched me as I slowly walked out the door. I got to my truck and turned the key in the ignition. Even the sudden jolt of it starting didn't pull me out of my daze.

I drove away from Edwards home. I watched as it became smaller and smaller in my side view mirror.

I drove to where I had seen those La Push kids cliff jumping. I got out of my car, I walked towards the edge, each step a painful burn on my feet. I reached the edge and gazed around at my resting place. So this was where it came to, this was where it ends. I raised my arms slowly, chanting in my head _'Nothing Matters, Nothing Matters!' _

I jumped. At least I thought I had. But something, no someone had grabbed me and placed my feet back on solid ground. His hands where cold. Or hers. "Bella!" that sounded like Alice, "Bella!" that sounded like Esme.

"Bella!" it was Carlisle's hands that held my waist, afraid I would try the same thing again.

I turned slowly towards him, tears stinging my eyes. I tried to find them, but my vision blurred. I saw no-more.


	2. Edward and Bella talk!

_A/N: Hay guys, just updated. I know Edward and Bella dont talk till the end of the book in New Moon. But this is Fan Fic. so yeah. Enjoy!_

_Ps: Thanx for the reviews!!!!!_

I woke to Carlisle's voice. "Bella!" he was speaking softly, as if afraid a loud voice would damage my ears.

"Bella!" he said my name with a sigh of relief. "Rosalie, Now!" I could hear the dialling noise of a phone. Then Rosalie's frantic voice on the phone, "Edward! Thank god we finally reached you! Carlisle is in desperate need to speak to you!" she walked towards me and Carlisle, holding out the phone, but instead of handing it to Carlisle, she handed it to me.

She winked at me as I placed the phone to my ear. "Ed…ward?" my voice was so soft, I was afraid he wouldn't hear me.

"Bella!" Edward's voice sounded angry. "Why are you….Were is Carlisle?...What are they doing with you?" I felt tears of happiness sting my eyes, I finally was hearing Edwards voice, this was no helutionaton. His voice sounded just as beautiful as I remembered it.

"Edward, please hear me out!" I spoke quickly, hoping he wouldn't hang up. "I, I have tried to live without you, I have tried to forget you and move on but…..I can't. Not anymore. It's too hard. Please come back, even if we just live as friends, I don't want to lose my memory of you! Not now anyway, your all I have to keep my head out of the sand, I mean, Now that Jakes gone!" I stopped, no need to continue if he wasn't going to answer me!

"Bella, you have been going out with a werewolf?" Edward was defiantly listening, but why did he mistake Jake for a werewolf?

"E…Edward, what do you mean. Jake…A werewolf…come on!" ok I couldn't help but crack up at that.

"Bella, has he hurt you in anyway, coz if he has I'm coming over right now to…..!" he stopped, is this why Jake stopped talking to me, was this why he left me like he did? It couldn't be impossible, Edwards a vampire, The Cullens and the Blacks have been at war for centuries.

"Bella?" I started crying on the phone, sobbing. "He….he swore he would never……Why?" I wailed, Why did Jake have to leave me, and so vulnerable.

"Bella, did he hurt you?" Edward sounded really worried now.

"Edward….I need you, Jake left me the same way you did. I need someone. There was an incident in the forest, around the meadow you took me to. Laurent, he…Tried to kill me, he said that it would be better if he did it instead of Victoria, he said she was planning something horrible for me. Laurent's dead but, Victoria ….Edward!" my voice croaked.

It was only then I realised the phone had gone dead.


	3. Chap 2 from Edwards POV

_A/N: Ok, i wasnt planning to do anything from Edward's point of view but, seeing as one of my viewers was mistaken about what happened with the phone i decided may as well! _

_Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Sitting in the dark was the worst place I could imagine. I wanted to hear Bella's voice, the one person who helped me keep my sanity. I could hear the mice scurrying around.

Then my mobile rang. The first sound I had heard in ages. It said 'Home' the one place I wanted to be. What were Carlisle and the others doing at home. I told them never to go back. I told them it would be better that way. Then why?

I answered it, Rosalie's voice was on the other line, she sounded frantic. Did something happen to Bella?

"Hallo?" I answered, my voice sounded rough from misuse.

"Edward, thank lords, Carlisle needs to speak with you, its urgent!" I could hear her walking towards another person. The sound of her footsteps couldn't fool me. You know, living with her for almost a century.

"Ed….ward!" that was not Carlisle, that was Bella. Even though I was so relieved to finally hear her voice I was furious at Carlisle for allowing this. Even if I eventually went mad I made a promise to Bella, why did they have to make me answer?

"Bella! Why are you…Were is Carlisle?...What are they doing with you!" although I regret my voice coming out angry, I still needed the answer.

"Edward, please hear me out!" She spoke quickly, as though she was afraid I would hang up. "I, I have tried to live without you, I have tried to forget you and move on but…..I can't. Not anymore. It's too hard. Please come back, even if we just live as friends, I don't want to lose my memory of you! Not now anyway, your all I have to keep my head out of the sand, I mean, Now that Jakes gone!" she stopped.

Jacob Black, what was that Mut of a werewolf doing with Bella? I left her so she wouldn't have to worry about Supernatural beings like me. She turned to a werewolf for help? First Vampires now Werewolves.

"Bella, you have been going out with a werewolf?" I was defiantly interested now.

"E….Edward, what do you mean. Jake…..A werewolf…come on!" she cracked up with laughter.

This was no laughing matter. "Bella, has he hurt you in anyway? Coz if he has I'm coming over right now to….!" Wouldn't finish that, Jake was her ex-best friend, I think, I wouldn't freak her out with that.

"Bella?" I needed to keep her talking, needed to know. Then she started crying. I wanted to kick myself for not being there to hold and comfort her.

"He…..he swore he would never…..Why?" why what? Bella don't leave that sentence un-finished, I need to know now.

"Bella, did he hurt you?" please say no, please say no.

"Edward….I need you, Jake left me the same way you did. I need someone. There was an incident in the forest, around the meadow you took me to. Laurent, he…Tried to kill me, he said that it would be better if he did it instead of Victoria, he said she was planning something horrible for me. Laurent's dead but, Victoria ….Edward!" her voice croaked

Victoria, there in Forks. Just wait till I get my hands on her.

I was just about to ask her if there had been any other incident recently. But I realised that my finger had un-intentually pressed the dis-connect button and the phone was dead.

There was only one thing to do, I was going back to Forks and back to Bella.


	4. Life for Immortality!

_A/N: Sorry this is in a little late, i was grounded for sneaking out with my Bf, anyway here it is, enjoy!_

I placed the phone down. Does this mean there is no hope on bringing Edward back?

I grabbed a few tissues from the box and dried my tears. What a mess.

Carlisle came in, took one look at me, and sat down beside me. "Bella, I wanted to ask, why did you attempt to jump?" this was one question I wanted to avoid. How was I supposed to exclaim my attempted suicide to my Ex-boyfriends father?

"I felt that….There wasn't anything to….live for…..not anymore." I took a breath and sighed.

"And why would you think that?" he asked gently.

"Because, first I lose Edward, he breaks my heart and tells me he never wishes to see me anymore, then Jake or Jacob Black, he looks after me like a friend ought to and then when I need him most he leaves me a lot like the way Edward did. Not to mention that Laurent attempted to kill me. Then I find that Victoria is trying to track me down to finish the job herself. What's the point of living if everything you ever cared for was slowly leaving you and you couldn't do anything to stop it?"

"Bella, Edward loves you, that's the reason he left. He thought if he didn't stay around you so much, no danger will haunt you anymore!" said Carlisle "I didn't agree with it, neither did any other member in our family, but this was Edward's decision and not ours to make."

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a minute. "How about I make you a deal. If I make you one of us, a vampire, and invite you into our family, will you promise to never make a firm decision to kill yourself again?" My eyes widened.

"Me, a vampire-shut up!" I was suddenly excited, finally I get what I want. Carlisle smiled

"Do we have a deal?"

I was about to nod and say 'absolutely' but something stopped me.

"What about, Edward?" I asked unsure

"What _about _Edward?" Carlisle smiled

"I just mean…..wouldn't he…..?"

"He loves you, but he just doesn't know how to be with you!" Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder "But I know he will come back, it may not be now, it may be weeks, months even years from now. But when he does come back, you could still look the same, be almost what he remembered."

I nodded.

"In that case, let's make your last day human as happy as we can!"


	5. Goodbyes

_A/N: This story is mostly all in conversation. getting to the point you could say. this is short and i'm sorry!" Enjoy!!!!!_

"What do you want to eat?" Alice asked

"Ummm…..How about I cook!" everyone groaned

"Bella, spare us, please. Its torture to have to go through living without human food, stop rubbing it in our faces!" Alice said

"But it is my las….."

"Bella, Where did you and Edward go when you went to Port Angeles?"

"I don't want to go there, I wanna cook! Pleasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeee!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'll cook at home and come back!"

"Bella…"

"No, if this is my last day, its only right that I spend it right! Besides what would Charlie think, he expects me to cook him breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

Alice gave me a defeated look.

"Alright, but remember to be back by midnight. Say your goodbye's to the light!" I nodded

I walked into Charlie's house. To think I wont spend another night in this house, my last day human. What to do what to do.

I walked to the phone, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg.

"Hallo?"

"Jacob, its Bella, look don't hang up, ok?"

"Bella I told you not to call me, hang up on me I'm not worth it!"you

"Your acting like Edward!"

"Don't you dare compare me to that blood-sucking bastard!" he yelled back at me.

"Look Jake, I'm calling to say goodbye!"

Silence

"What do you mean 'goodbye'? we already said 'goodbye'!"

"JAKE. The Cullens are back, well except Edward and their gonna make me like them. I'm calling to say a final goodbye. Jake I want you to know, I care about you. You're the best friend I have ever had, the best I could ever have asked for. I owe you for that, if you ever need a favour , just call. As for me becoming a Vampire, don't you dare try to stop it, if you do I will not let you live it down."

"Bella your acting crazy, don't throw away your life to that buggered up bastard and his family."

"Jake, I love you!"

And with that I hang up the phone.

A/N: sorry, i'm sure she will be vamped in eaither the next chap or the one after. but be reasured its coming up soon!!!

Love WrittingPrincess9 xxx


	6. Movie's

_A/N: Wow i'm updating by the minute. This Chapter is also about goodbyes and guess what, its longer!!! yay! the next one will be even longer. Enjoy!!!_

* * *

This was my last day as a human. That part was clear. I was about to throw away all I had for something more worth having.

The phone rang so I answered it. "Bella!" it was Jessica

"Hey Jess!" my voice sounded tired, I prayed she couldn't tell.

"Hey Bell, just wanted to ask if you would like to go movies with us?" she was obviously over-excited

"Us?"I echoed

"Yeah, me, Mike and Angie!" she said.

I thought about it, if I went I would be spending my day out in the sun "Say goodbye to the light!" Alice had said. Why not?

"Yeah Jess that would be great. Meet where?"

"Movies!"

"Any particular movie?"

"Nuh , we choose when we arrive, more fun!"

"Kay see you soon!"

The phone went dead.

I ran upstairs to my room and pulled out my dresser. Well this was my last day may as well go overtop.

I chose a crimson silk blouse and a ling flowing skirt of navy.

I wore flats. I layered my hair, put red gloss on and went to my truck.

* * *

When I arrived Jess, Mike and Angie were standing round the ticket box.

"Hey Bells!" said Mike

"Hiya Bella!" chimed in Angie and Jessica

"Hi guys. Which movie?" I asked

"Ummm we were thinking of seeing 'Hairspray!'"

"Kay sounds fun!"

We bought the tickets and movie food and went to the movie.

* * *

It was around 8.pm when the movie finished.

I drove home to find Charlie with the phone to his ear.

"Tis alright, she just got in!" Charlie mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Dad!" I said, can't say Charlie, that hurts him.

"Bella where have you been?" he demanded

"Movies with Jessica!" I said innocently

"Oh!" he grumbled

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked

"What will you cook!"

"Anything, you just name it!"

"Your being generous!"

"I am in a generous mood!"

In the end I made a quick tuna pasta and set it out on the table.

* * *

Charlie wasn't reading the paper for once, he was enjoying my final dinner.

"You like it?" I asked, reffering to the food

"Yeah Bells it's the best you ever made!" Exclaimed Charlie

I blushed, my last blush.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I want you to know, I'll always love you!"


	7. To change or not to change?

_

* * *

_

_P.s Reviw coz otherwise i wont think my storys are liked so i wont continue. at least give me ten reviews, only fair! _

_Enjoy anyway. Love WrittingPrincess9 xxx_

* * *

I wondered what Charlie would think when he went to my room and found no Bella there. 

I went to my desk and wrote, in the most elegant script I could master, a quick note on a perfumed piece of writing paper that Alice had given me last year.

_Charlie, _

_Edward and I will someday be together, the only way for this to happen is for me to leave. _

_I love you like I always have and always will. _

_Please don't come looking for me. _

_I love you _

_Bella _

I looked at the small piece of paper with my brief explanation. I smiled sadly. I hoped that would do it. I took one last look around my room, trying to memerise each corner, each thing so I could have a sense of my old home.

* * *

It was dark and cold outside. I thought I heard a owl hoot in the darkness. 

I started the engine to my truck. It whirred into life and I started driving.

* * *

Alice came to the door and let me in, inside it was warm and cosy. Carlisle came up to me with a warm smile on his face. 

"Bella, are you ready for this, it doesn't have to be now!" he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I am ready, this is what I want, to be part of your family!" I was beyond glad my voice came out bravely.

Carlisle took my arm and guided me up the steps to the third bedroom on the right. He opened the door and I was dazed by how beautiful it was. A peach colour with gold lacing around the ceiling.

Carlisle picked me up and carried me to the bed. My stomach churned. This is it. he placed me on the bed into a sitting position.

"Bella, once this is done it cannot be undone. Think this through one more time. the pain will be excruciating, you will live forever. You will have to move around with us, may even never see your parents again. Is this worth it?" he asked me.

I thought about it. if I didn't do this I would never see Edward again, I would probably kill myself eventually. I had wanted to become like them since I fell in love with Edward.

Did I want this?

"Yes!" I said, in answer to his question and mine.

Carlisle nodded once and took my hand. He placed my wrist to his lips….and bit. His pearly teeth broke the skin of my flesh. I sqwirmed. He held me tight.

"Relax!" he said gently, his face came to the hollow of my neck and he bit again, spreading mouthfuls of venom to make sure the job got done right.

He sat back when he had vamped me. "Bella, remember when James bit you last year?" I nodded in answer, my wrist and neck hurting like hell "Well this will be the same, the pain will be beyond bearable and it will hit you with such force. Just try to remember that your safe here."

Then it hit me. I felt as if I was in a pool of ice, the water touching me felt like daggers digging into me.

Carlisle was right about the pain. I sqwirmed and thrashed, trying to escape the pain.

"Stop it, please stop it!" I couldn't help yelling. I tried to stop but it was too much. "Enough, Enough!" I was crying, tears running down my cheeks. I wanted Edward, I wanted him to be here with me.

"Bella, shh, its alright. Your safe!" that was Carlisle, I tried to focus on his voice, but the pain was pulling me back.

"No more!" I whimpered "Please stop it!"

"I can Bella, but it means I cannot ever change you again. Are you sure you want to give up on becoming like us?"

I knew he was right. If it stopped then I never would see Edward. It was just so much.

"BELLA!"

Edwards voice, that's Edwards voice! I told myself.

"Edward!" I whimpered. I felt to cold arms take hold of me.

"Carlisle how could you? Look what your doing to her. Stop it!" Edwards voice was a blur in the pain.

"Edward, this was her choice and not yours to make. Ask her!"

"Edward, where are you?" I yelled out, The cold arms that had held me didn't anymore.

"I'm here!" Edwards musical voice was close to my ear, his arms held me again

"Edward, please stay with me!" even though I was still in so much pain, I begged him to stay.

"Do you want it to continue? Do you still want to become like us?" his voice was the only comfort to me through this hazy pain.

"Only if you stay!" I said back.

"Oh' Bella, I will!"

"Jasper come in here!" Carlisle yelled out.

"Here!"

"Help her, please!" Edward pleaded

"Of course Edward!" Replied Jasper.

I felt a calming sensation take over me as I started to sink into sweet nothingness.

"Edward?" I called

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

I heard his musical laughter, he laughed in relief.

"I love you too!"

Then I felt his lips on mine as I fell asleep in his arms and felt no more.


	8. Reverse chapter!

_**A/N: OMG sooo sorry this is in so late, bloody difficult when your computer needs a new battery. Anyway, this chap is a reverse from the previous one. I would like to ask for Reviews!!!! Please Review and read and keep checking in. At the end of this story i'm going to have a quiz, so keep reading and enjoy the quiz!**_

_**Love WrittingPrincess9 xxx**_

* * *

Edwards POV

* * *

I was watching the house like a hawk. Still deciding if this was the best of ideas. Either I go in and brake a promise, or, for once, I sit back and let Bella fend for herself.

It was dark outside. I heard the rustle of leaves, the wind blowing ever so gently through them.

Suddenly I saw two headlights come through the darkness. My Vampire-sight saw Bella's red truck, coming towards the house.

She parked in the drive and got out. My breath coaght in my throat, she was still just as beautiful, still the goddess of my heart. Her black hair blew in the gentle wind. Her pale figure gave her a angel of night appearance.

Alice opened the door and allowed her in. Alice glanced this way and that, checking no-one was watching. She didn't notice my silver Volvo.

Then the door closed. I heard the voices of Carlisle and Alice inside. I heard Bella walking up the steps to the upstairs. The lights went on in the bedroom upstairs. Bedroom, that couldn't be right, was Bella so afraid that she needed to feel the safety of the Vampires?

Silence

Suddenly Bella was screaming, why was she screaming.

"Stop it, Please stop it!" her voice was crying out. What where they doing to her?

"Enough, Enough, please!!!!" Were they changing her? It sounded exactly like the time James, I snarled at the name, had bitten her.

"Bella, shh, its alright. Your safe!" that was Carlisle, I tried block my mind, telling myself, this is what she wants, I shouldn't interfere anymore, Her choice, her choice, her choice, her choice, her choice…..

"No more!" she was pleading "Please stop it!"

I couldn't take this any longer, my love was in too much pain and I wasn't there to help her, to stop it.

I jumped out of my car and ran into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"BELLA !" my love, please answer me!

"Edward!" she whimpered as I took her shaking body in my arms.

I never knew I could hate Carlisle, I never knew I could hate him this much. "Carlisle how could you? Look what you're doing to her. Stop it!" I yelled at him.

"Edward, this was her choice and not yours to make. Ask her!" No excuses, Carlisle, I don't care if it was bloody Mike Newtons choice this was wrong, this was the whole bloody reason I left in the first place.

"Edward, where are you?" she yelled out, my cold arms that had held her didn't anymore.

"I'm here!" I made my voice close to my ear, my arms held her again

"Edward, please stay with me!" even though she was still in so much pain she still begged for me. How could she want me, I'm a monster.

"Do you want it to continue? Do you still want to become like us?" please say no please say no.

"Only if you stay!" she said back. Tears were seeping through her eyes as she tried to avoid the pain.

"Oh' Bella, I will!"

"Jasper come in here!" Carlisle yelled out.

"Here!"

"Help her, please!" Edward pleaded, take away her pain, I'll do anything.

"Of course Edward!" Replied Jasper.

I watched as she relaxed with the gently nothingness that Jasper offered her.

"Edward?" she called

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

I laughed in relief

"I love you too!"


	9. Stop the transforming?

_A/N: Ok more Edward. i just thought that we should see more from when Bella is knocked out!_

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

"Carlisle, I want you to stop the transformation!" I told him firmly.

"Edward Bella asked m….."

"No excuses, just do it, please!" I pleaded

"Edward, I can't, I'm afraid only you could do that!"

"Me?"

"I made a promise to Bella that I would change her, I don't go back on my word. If you really want her to remain human, you'll have to save her yourself!" said Carlisle firmly

Was he mental, yes I had done this sort of thing for Bella before, but this would take more effort, I may kill her in the trying.

"KILL ME!" Me and Carlisle's heads turned quickly to find Bella squirming in pain again.

"If you don't choose now she will become one of us, and soon. But think, would you really take away something so important to her. This means so much to her, she now has nothing, no-one but is. If you stop this, she will be in more emotional pain than physical!"

I looked from Carlisle to Bella and back to Carlisle. I knew the old bat was right, but this felt so wrong.

The Carlisle said, as if reading MY thoughts, "Is it really wrong to take away something more important than life just to remain human?"

I sighed. "Bring Jasper back in, and find a doe. She will be hungry when she wakes!"


	10. Bella Wakes To A New Dawn!

_A/N: Hay look two extra chapters YAY! well i'll tell you what, i'm exusted spending my weekend deciding what should happen next. PLease Review!!!_

* * *

I woke to find myself lying in the peach coloured bedroom I had dreamed about the night before.

Hold on, was it a dream. It looks the same.

I felt two arms hold me. But I barely felt it.

"Morning Bella!" Edwards voice sang through me.

Edwards voice?

"Urgh!" I curled up into a ball. Go away stupid helutionations.

"Bella?" Edwards voice was anxious now.

"Edward, Stop doing this!" I cried. I started to sob, wait wouldn't I cry, I wasn't crying. Why the hell wasn't I crying.

"Stop what Bella?"

This time I turned and I saw this was no dream. He was not a figment of my imagination.

"EDWARD!" I cried in joy and threw my arms around him.

"Hey Bella, I was starting to think you didn't want me!" he joked, but I could tell there was sorrow behind it.

Then something clinked

"Am I a?"

"Yes!"

I looked at my skin. It was a pearly white. I had porcelain skin. Rock on!


	11. Virgin no more!

_A/N: Hi, hold on i have nothing to say! guess just Enjoy!_

_ Love WrittingPrincess9_

* * *

"Yes love?"

"Do you still want me?" my voice quivered.

"Of course, Why would I say otherwise?"

"Well, I'm a……Well…..A……"

"A vampire!" he finished for me.

"Yes a v.vampire, now that I'm a vampire, and you said you didn't want me to become immortal!"

"Bella, I don't care if you were a munchkin, I'll still love you!"

"Good to know!" "hmm, me a vampire. That means……"

I pounced on him and rolled him over so I was ontop of him.

"So, now we can do some things that we couldn't before, like this!" I kissed him, my lips moved as if it was natural to them. My hands held his face. I held him to me. His hands came up to my face.

"Nuh-Uh!" I said. I took his hands in mine and brought them to my breast. Then continued kissing him.

"Bella!" he said in the brief moments our lips parted.

"What?" I said

"Two can play at this game!" suddenly I was flipped onto my back and Edward was ontop of me.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Four in the morning!"

"Were is your family?"

"They went hunting!"

"Good!"

I started moving my pelvis up against his. But his hands stopped me.

"Are you sure your ready for that?" he asked firmly

"Look mister, I have been waiting to do this since the day in the medow, so don't hold me back now unless your not ready!"

"Bella, I've been a virgin for over one hundred years, you think I'm not ready now?"

"All you had to say was yes!" I whined

"Oh' Bella!" he laughed and his hands moved around my whole body, eventually both our clothing was off and we were under the bedding, he moving in time with me.

"I love you, this is beyond right!" I whispered into my beloveds ear.

"Don't talk, just be pleasured!"


	12. A grave proposal!

_A/N: hallo all, sorry i set this a week later, so wantin to write this chapter. this one is a little short, thats only because the next is realllllyyyyy long. i promise. Enjoy, love WrittingPrincess9 xxx_

_P.S. please review!!!!!_

_A week later!!!!_

* * *

Edward was pulling me by the hand. He brought me into the living room and sat me down at the piano.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie!" he said there names and in less than a second they were all sitting in the living room with us.

"I have called you all here to witness!" said Edward "My gift to Bella!"

"Isabella Maria Swan, I love you with all my heart and soul. Every thing I have is rightfully yours. Everything I am is rightfully yours. I ask you, will you marry me?" the family let out a small gasp!

"Ed.ward, I love you with all my heart, I will……"

The phone rang.

Darn phone. Alice answered it. "Bella, its for you!"

"Hallo?"

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes!"

"I have terrlable news to tell, your father and mother were looking for you and on the freeway there was a terrliable accident, I am sorry to tell you this but both your parents are dead!"

If I could cry I would have. But I couldn't.

"Th…Thank you officer!" I said and hung up.

I walked back into the living room, each step was painful. I wanted so bad to be away from here.

The Cullens watched me as I walked in. I felt there eyes borring into me.

"My family is………………dead!" I said, then I broke down into sobs.

Edward suddenly had his arms around me and was holding me to his chest. "I'm so sorry Bella!" everyone had there turn on saying it.

"I gently pushed out of Edwards grasp and kissed him gently on the lips. "I need time to think!" I said.

I left the house without looking back. I drove my new Volvo out into La Push. I know it was off limits but it was another place I felt I could call home.

I walked through allyways, not caring who saw me.

The pain of loss was over wellming. Have you ever lost someone very dear to you? It hurts like hell.

Then I was suddenly pulled back by two gruff hands. And a dagger was pushed up against my throat!


	13. Rape

_A/N: this chapter is quite full on compared to the other chapters. if you are easily desturbed i might advise you skip this chap and move to the next one. BUT anyway Enjoy. Love WrittingPrincess9 xxx P,S Review!!!!_

* * *

The ice cold wind sent chills up my spine thrice times over, as the weapon pressed hard against my throat, a threatening note, a warning to not move. My attacker's breath sent puffs of mist into the cold air.

"Don't move or I'll be the end of you!" my attacker hissed in my ear.

I knew I was meant to be afraid, hell I wanted to be afraid but, I couldn't be. I continued breathing the way I had been before. It was like, I didn't care, it was like I couldn't make my self-be-afraid.

At the time I guess I was thinking the reason I didn't care was because, of the position I was in. having no family, no friends, no school to stay at. I had no-one. It was, a feeling like death was a blessing. Some silent prayer that had finally been answered. I had thought about this before, about what it would be like if this happened to me. Then I thought I would be scared to death of this, of this type of death. But I couldn't be.

"If you pay me, all the money you have, I won't hurt you." I caught the whiff of alcohol on his breath, my voice sounded un-naturally calm, as it came out of my frozen lips, "I have nothing."

He suddenly pulled my collar closer to him, tightening the grip of the knife at my throat. "You're lying, tell me the truth, I won't be merciful!" I couldn't answer him, I had told him the truth and there was nothing I could do, nothing I wanted to do. He let out a slow sigh, the fog almost clouding my eyes. "Seems like I'm gonna have a little fun tonight!" he said to himself.

That scared me, "What do you mean?" my voice was no longer calm, it shook. "Well, simple, if I can't have money…" he leaned in closer to my ear "…I always have _you_!" he dragged me out of the ally-way and into the midnight streets. He pushed me into a small truck before jumping into the driver's seat and driving off with me.

I had, before, felt calm and confident, but now that I had such torture before me, I was scared shitless. We stopped suddenly. He came and reached in to grab me. He dragged me into a smelly, 3rd class house and threw me on the messy carpet. Locking the doors and windows and hiding the keys.

He smirked at me and picked me up. He carried me to his drug-damned room, placing me un-kindly on to his bed. He started chugging out of his street-filthy clothes and sat next to me on the bed. I watched fearfully as he placed his hands on my covered breasts and stroked them, first gently then more aggressively. He pulled my top of and yanked off my bra. He continued undressing me, I couldn't do anything, nothing I could do would help me at this point in time.

He pressed himself against me, pushing me deeply into the creaky bed. His hands rubbed me all over, touching me, his hands were cold, leaving uncomfortably shivers all over my naked body. "Stop…" I started to murmur, "Please stop…stop…no-more" tears spotted my cheeks. I was afraid. "Come on, you like it, this is woman hood girl, get used to it!"he hissed in my ear.

"She said to stop!" a new voice spoke, not him, not me, then…, "Jacob!" I wailed, begging him to stop this man, praying he would. He did, he pulled the man off me and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

I covered myself as best I could before he turned back to me. "Are you alright?" he asked me, revealing a large, long, black cloak for me to wear, before sitting down next to me. "I'm better now you're here!" I said trying to smile, no smile praised my lips at this point. "Jesus, how can you be alright, you were just raped by this god-forsaken-man. I should have been here sooner, and for that I am truly sorry." His head bowed in shame, "Don't……..forget about it!" I said trying to comfort him. he smiled and thanked me for that. "just, why are you here?" I asked, that cut him short, "I…was passing, I heard you screaming for help and I came to oblige you!" he said.

'Did I scream?' I thought 'I don't think I did!' I wanted to ask but I let it pass. The man on the floor started to stir, I looked at him then at Jake,

"I think we should go!" he said, as if reading my mind. I nodded. I wrapped the cloak around me, pushing my arms into the sleeves. Once I was decent Jake picked me up off the bed and carried me in his arms, I clung, my arms around his neck, I thought I heard him chuckle slightly, a soft smile gentle on his lips.

He carried me to his car. he placed me in the passenger's seat and walked round, sitting in the driver's seat. "Were are we, you know, going?" I asked, I saw his left side of his mouth flick into a two second half smile. "To see the family, we are sort of staying here for awhile. I know the gang will be pleased to see you!" I gulped hard at the name,

"So…umm…how is everyone?" I asked, "their great !" he said happily. I, on the other hand, was fucking nervous, did he know how embarrassed I was about seeing everyone again? I mean, I leave Jake to go back to the Cullens, become a vampire without telling them any good reason why, plus if I turn up in front of them looking like I did, them being drop dead gorgeous and me looking like the runt of the litter, I would hyperventilate right there in front of them all!

We stopped at a flash, 5 star hotel, Jake walked out to help me out before we walked through the golden doors. Inside it was warm, warm enough to bake. Jacob walked me to the elevator with so much as a nod in the direction of the clerk. He presses level 44 on the buttons and the lift began to move. We stopped at a long hallway. It seemed to go on for miles.

We walked till we reached a door titled 595 and he opened the door. We were greeted with silence. Walking through the hotel room we found the family sitting on the couches, some watching the TV, others whispering to each other.

Quil was reading a magazine. Jake cleared his throat, the family turned to us. I watched as all their eyes widened when they saw me. "Hi!" I said nervously, Emily slowly rose, there she stood, a goddess in shock. "What are you..." she stammered, "…What's she doing here?" she said turning to Kent, "I found her with a man trying to rape her." He said seriously, Emily was suddenly standing and hugging me. I almost choked-she was holding me so tightly.

"Are you alright, did he hurt you?" I could only nod, not that I was really listening, I mean, after two months she finally was my friend again, at least I thought she was. "Does this mean we can be friends again?" I asked her. She laughed, I pouted, told her I didn't like being laughed at.

"Course!"

Such a great feeling to hear that word as I pass away into nothingness.


	14. Love to Hate!

_A/N: sorry this is a short chap! Hope you enjoy!!!! Love your faithful writer, WrittingPrincess9 xxx_

* * *

I woke up to find myself lying in the bedroom of the 5 star hotel I had fainted in the night before. I went outside of the room to find every werewolf I knew sitting in the living room. Quill and Embry were playing checkers, Emily and Sam were in the kitchen, Sam nibbiling at Emily's ear as she made breakfast. Jake was reading a book.

I cleared my throat. Everyone looked up at me. Jake smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Bells!" he said in his husky voice.

"Er….Hi Jake. Look about last night, I…..!"

"Don't fret about it Bella, we are just glad your safe!" said Quill

"Well…..Why?" I asked

"What do you mean why Bella?" asked Embry

"Well, I just thought, coz you hate vampires and want to kill most of them, or all of them, and you do know I'm a vampire, I just thought you'd hate me by now!" I chewed my lip.

"Bella, you mean, you actually changed?" asked Jake

"Yeah, you think I was joking when I said I was!"

"Well…..Yeah!"

Sam came in and stood next to me. He had grabbed a stake from behind the counter. "If you have changed then know this, we are not always so merciful to your kind!" he sneered "But seeing as Jake cares about you, we will be giving you a chance, one chance. If you blow it, you'll be dead before you can say……."

"Sam!" Emily scolded.

"Sorry love!" apologised Sam.

"Don't!" I said "He has every right to hate me. I betrayed your trust, I broke the treaty by becoming a Vampire and by coming back to La Push."

"Bella, he didn't mean that!" said Emily

"Look!" I said "I am intending to marry Edward. Please don't hate me for it, and don't hate Edward. I mean, Sam-you and Emily are together. Your immortal, she is mortal. What does it matter if I'm in love with a vampire?"

"Don't compare me to those bloody, blood-thirsting bastards!" sneered Sam

"Sorry!"

"Sam!" said Emily "She has a point!"

"See if I care!" said Sam "She stays. She is never to go to see her love-sucker again. The only mercy we show is Death!!!!"


	15. Where is Bella?

_A/N: In this chap i thought Edward should kill the gruff guy from two chaps ago.! Hate it or like it!_

_WrittingPrincess9_

* * *

Where is Bella? She hasn't come back in hours. Its three in the morning.

I was rushing around in my car. Trying to find her. I followed her scent all the way to La Push. Town an ally way, and up into a 3rd class house. On the floor of the bedroom was a gruff, looking man. I noticed that Bella's clothing was on the floor by the bed.

The man stirred. I took his collar in my hand, lifting him 5 feet off the ground. "Were is Bella?"

"Who?"

"Bella. And why are her clothes on the floor?"

"Oh' you mean that worthless bitch! Some guy, I heard her say Jacob, picked her up and took her home."

"What did you do to her?"

"What do you think, I showed her what womanhood was about!"

"Does this mean you raped her?" the man nodded "Then give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"Because the police will put you away!"

"Hmmm….Well….I'm a vampire, so who could suspect someone like me!"

"Oh' yeah right pal, I'm no idiot!"

"Oh' but its true!" I said revealing my two sharp pearly fangs. His eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head.

"I….I'm so….sorry pal, look, I didn't mean….i was just having a little fun…..and……she lead me on pal….."

"Don't spread stupid little lies!" I was tempted to twist his head right off his puny head "I've had a change of heart, I'll kill you now and save you from this awful life which you have made for yourself!"

The mans eyes widened "Please!" he wheezed "Please don't!"

"Why not, you deserve it!" the man shut his eyes in preparation, his lips saying, quietly, a small praire.

"Oooooo, Make it quick and painless!" the man begged.

I made my voice soft and more gentle, even though a fire raged inside me "I will!"

The man was shaking. I placed him on the ground and took his head in my hands, but I stopped myself.

"I'll spare you, but promise me this, never try what you did again, or I'll show you no mercy."

"Wait!" he wheezed, I turned back to him. "Please don't leave me like this!" tears were running down his cheeks "I don't want to live like this, don't want to live at all!"

"Why?" my voice held empathy

"Too much pain!" I then noticed his right leg, it looked like it would fall off, his whole leg was rotting slowly away.

"Please, do it!" he was begging me.

It took me awhile to decide. "Alright!"

I made done with it quickly and threw his body into the river.

Now to search for Bella!


	16. Best friends to enemy's

_A/N: All i can say and ask for are REVIEWS. Plus i want to say thanx for all the reviews. you are so kind!!! _

_P.S URGENT MESSAGE!! I have written another twilight fic that i am sure you will like. check it out, Review it please!!!! or I will delete it!_

_Love Your faithful author WrittingPrincess9_

* * *

I ran back to the bedroom I had awoken in previously. I sobbed into the pillow. My tears were invisible. I wanted Edward. My whole self cried out for him. there was a knock on the door. Jake came in and sat, very hesitantly, on my bed.

"Bella, look I'm sorry things have turned out this way!" his voice held such empathy

"Jake, I love him. I am him, he is me. We are meant to be together. Why can't you see that?" I cried.

"You don't have to sell your life to a blood-sucker!" I argued

"Haven't you noticed, Jake? I am a Vampire; I am what you'd call a blood-sucker!"

"You're not like them!"

"I am, the Cullens and I drink the blood of animals, we do this so we don't drink humans blood!"

"That still doesn't change anything!" he said agitated

"Uh, yeah it does. Jake!"

"Bella you don't understand what you're saying. They've brain-washed you!"

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled at him "If this is how you are gonna be then I'm afraid we cannot be friends anymore. I may have cared about you once, But I can hate you just as easily. If you come near me ever again, I swear on my immortality I will be the death of you!"

And with that I pushed him out of my room and locked the door.

"BELLA, COME ON DON'T BE LIKE THAT!!" Jake yelled from outside the door.

"JACOB I MEANT EVERY WORD, EVERY NOUN, EVERY SENTENCE. I MEANT EVERYTHING!" I yelled back at him.

I sat back on my bed, my arms wrapped around my knees, and remained like that for I don't know how long.

Hours later-

Sam came in, he was holding a mug of boars blood.

"Thought you might be hungry!" he mumbled. He placed the mug next to the bed.

"Get out!" I warned.


	17. Rescue!

_A/N: I think this is a longer chapter! Anyway dont forget about the QUIZZZZ!!!! Yes like i said i will be quizing you on how well you like or know my story!!!_

_Love WrittingPrincess9 xxx_

* * *

I was pacing the room. Up and down and around and around it. I hated Jake, I hated Sam, I hated Quill, Embry and Emily. Why? Because they took me away from Edward!

They hadn't fed me in days and I was hungry, hungry enough to kill. I knew my eyes were red. I saw it in the mirror every second.

I heard Edwards voice in my head, "The only way to kill a vampire is for a vampire to kill a vampire!" How am I supposed to dispose of myself?

I planned my escape.

"Jake, Please I can't take it, I need to eat!" I fake-sobbed and begged at the door.

"Alright Bella, I'll be in, in a minute." Called Jake

I had smashed the mirror days ago. I took up one of the shrads and held it behind my back, ready to pounce.

Jake opened the door. brought in a mug, when he had the door closed I made my move. I sliced his back, the mirror made a perfect weapon. He yelled in pain.

I advanced towards the door, ducking out of Quill and Embry's reach.

Sadly I was stopped by Sam.

"Where do you think your going little blood-sucker?" he snarled

"I don't want to stay here anymore. Without my coven, without Edward I'm better d…dead!" I cried

"That can easily be arranged!" he whispered

"Sam, I know she hurt me but that don't deserve the death penalty!" said Jake

"Jake don't try!" said Quill

"Yeah, man, Sam's made up his mind!"

"I don't care, I love her, she means everything to me. Yes more than the coven. You kill her, you kill me to!" said Jake bravely.

"Jake!" whined Emily

"No Sam, You either kill both of us Or you let her go!" Jake was firm.

I was half-hoping they would kill me and spare Jake. The other half was hoping to return to Edward.

"Fine, You just made your death-bed!" snarled Sam

I never knew Sam to be so violent. When I first met him he had been so good to me. But now that I'm a vampire he treats me like Shit!

"I'll kill you Jake first, it's the only mercy I'll be showing you!" Sam dropped the stake and grabbed a kitchen knife. Throwing me to Quill, He advanced onto Jake.

Jake didn't move. His eyes, They were cold when looking at Sam, but when they looked at me they were sad.

I felt so helpless. Even me as a vampire, Sam was miles stronger than me.

"Say good-bye!" Sam yelled as he took aim of Jake.

Suddenly Sam was flying backwards, into the wall and was knocked out in seconds.

I looked towards the door and there stood by love, my hero. Edward.

The werewolves threw themselves at him. but each was knocked out by Edwards speed and strength.

He looked at Jake, alive and conscious, on the floor.

"Were you part of this Mutt?" he snarled

"Edward, Jake was the only one who stood up to everyone. If not for him, I would have been dead ages ago!"

Edward's eyes softened. "Seems I am in your debt, Jacob!"

Jake couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at his cavern lying on the floor.

"SAM!" I had forgotten about Emily.

"He is alright Emily!" I replied to her un-asked question.

"Bella I am so sorry for everything. You were right. What you said about me loving Sam, that was….I finally knew someone understood what I felt. Can we still be friends?"

I went over to her and gave her a hug. "Duhhh, corse we can!" I quickly made introductions

"Edward this is Emily, Sam's fiancé, Emily, this is Edward, my one true Love!!!!!"

They nodded in each others direction.

"So Jacob!" Edward said "You coming with us?" he smiled.

"Uhhhh…..Sure Edward!" he sounded very down.

We all, except Emily, walked out into the night.


	18. Reverse Chapter2!

_A/N: This chap is from Edwards POV on the previous chapter! Hay guess what i'm doing the next chap from Jacobs POV!!! HAHA!_

_WrittingPrincess9 xxx_

* * *

EPOV:

I finally found them. I could hear the leader of the coven inside.

"Where do you think you're going little blood-sucker?" he snarled

"I don't want to stay here anymore. Without my coven, without Edward I'm better d…dead!" Bella cried

"That can easily be arranged!" he whispered, I was furious, how dare he speak like that to Bella.

"Sam, I know she hurt me but that don't deserve the death penalty!" said Jacob, was he helping Bella?

"Jake don't try!" said another of the werewolves.

"Yeah, man, Sam's made up his mind!"

"I don't care, I love her, she means everything to me. Yes more than the coven. You kill her, you kill me to!" said Jacob bravely.

"Jake!" whined a female.

"No Sam, You either kill both of us Or you let her go!" Jacob was firm.

I guess I had underestimated him.

"Fine, You just made your death-bed!" snarled the leader.

"I'll kill you Jake first, it's the only mercy I'll be showing you!" I heard a stake being dropped, I heard him grab a kitchen knife out of its holder. The blade sang as it glided out of its threshold, He advanced onto Jacob.

"Say good-bye!" the leader yelled as he took aim of Jake.

I had, had enough. I flew into the house, knocking the leader of the werewolves into the wall, he lay still.

I looked at Jake, alive and concues, on the floor.

"Were you part of this Mutt?" I snarled, part of my mind had been screaming 'trap'

"Edward, Jake was the only one who stood up to everyone. If not for him, I would have been dead ages ago!"

I relaxed, my eyes softened. "Seems I am in your debt, Jacob!"

Jake couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at his covern lying on the floor.

"SAM!" Yelled the female.

"He is alright Emily!" Bella replied.

"Bella I am so sorry for everything. You were right. What you said about me loving Sam, that was….I finally knew someone understood what I felt. Can we still be friends?"

Bella went over to her and gave her a hug. "Duhhh, corse we can!" she made quick introductions

"Edward this is Emily, Sam's fiancé, Emily, this is Edward, my one true Love!!!!!"

We nodded in each other's direction.

"So Jacob!" I said, turning towards him, "You coming with us?" I smiled, I owe him tonight.

"Uhhhh…..Sure Edward!" he sounded very down.

We all, except Emily, walked out into the night.


	19. JPOVDepression hits hard!

_A/N: Hallo my dearest fans! Just updating a chapter with a whole new idea- iTS From Jacobs POV!!!! Great huh! YAY YAY!_

_Anyway-Reviews pleeeez. _

_Love your faithful writer- WrittingPrincess9 xxx_

* * *

We were running through the night, Bella in Edwards arms. I never expected to end up like this. I never expected to hate myself as much as I did. It was my fault Bella was in that mess to begin with. I had promised Bella I would do all in my power to protect Charlie and Renee. _

* * *

_

_"Jake, promise me that no-matter what happens to me that you will protect Charlie and mum at any cost!" she pleaded._

_"Of course Bella. I swear it!" _

_End of flashback. _

* * *

We arrived at the Cullens house. The family were there to greet us. All except me. The largest boy and his Girl growled when they saw me. They looked ready to attack me. I didn't care. I would welcome death if it was offered to me. 

"Hey everyone, this is Jacob Black. He was the one who helped Bella when I couldn't. Be nice to him, we owe him for that." Even Edwards kindly words meant nothing to me. He should let his family have me. Let them kill me.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Said the eldest, Carlisle I believe. I took the hand he offered but my head hung in shame.

"Jacob turned on his clan, he did so, in hope that he could save Bella from the fate they had in store for her." Said Edward.

My back was so sore. I had forgotten the wound on my back. Blood was dripping onto the floor. The pain didn't bother me, although it was excruciating. I was ashamed that my own blood should dirty the floor of the one clan I could turn to.

"Mr Black, your back is cut. Come with me to the kitchen and I'll clean it up for you!" said Carlisle. I followed him into the kitchen.

He took out his kit and started dissecting the wound. The bits of mirror were still stuck in my wound. I could hear the clink, clink, clink as the mirror was picked out of my skin as placed into the silver bowl.

"So, how did this happen?" The doctor asked.

"Bella attacked me." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because she thought I was on their side."

He seemed to want to ask more questions but he let it pass.

"Forgive me Mr Black, but Alice has asked me to warn you not to try anything funny. Or I'm pretty sure Emmet will go out of control."

"You can do what you wish with me. I can cause no harm. I have no clan, No family, No friends and No care of myself!" I mumbled

Carlisle looked at me with pity in his eyes. Pity? Why should he pity me?

"I promise you I will not let my family harm you!" he swore

* * *

"So Jacob, it looks like your feeling better!" chimed Edward's sister Alice. She was very beautiful. 

I nodded in response.

"Cat got your tongue?" Asked Bella.

I didn't answer. I wanted to stay mute for the rest of my life. I hated myself, I loathed myself. I had no reason to exist, no reason to say or do anything. I was still waiting for my death to come swiftly.

"Are you tired?" asked Edward, I was so I nodded slowly.

"Come then, you can stay in my room, I'll stay in Bella's."

He took me into his room. It was amazing. Why? Because it was so simple. One black leather couch, one window and a huge stack of CD'S.

I felt rather intrusive being in his room. But who was I to complain. He had opened his house for me even though I had been his enemy for most of my life.

"You'll be OK here?" Asked Edward

I only nodded.

"Look, I know we got off at the wrong track but, you saved Bella, you helped her and was there for her when I wasn't. You were the only one she felt she could trust. I doubted you and I am sorry. I always only wanted the best for Bella." He sounded sympathetic.

"I'm sorry if I don't sound grateful, I am beyond grateful that even though we have been enemies for most of our lives, you still take it onto yourself to be kind and welcoming towards me in my time of need when really you should be……well, your father or Carlisle wouldn't want me to go into that!" I mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"No point." I mumbled again.

"Well, I'll always listen. You do have friends here, even if you don't know it." and with that he was gone in one of his swift, do-not-blink-or-you'll-miss-it movements.


	20. Asking for end

_A/N: Hallo my dearest fans, K guys, sorry this took awhile to load up, i know you must have been despreat. I had soooo much stuff to do on the weekend, My father had me preapare a huge lunch for all his friends. Talk about hard work. On sunday i had to go to this worthless church-servise for my school. Anyway, enjoy!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_The creature was gaining on me. Even though I ran with all the werewolf ability I had in me, I was still losing the race. It was 10 feet away from me, 9 feet, 8 feet. I realised there was no-way I could win. I didn't want to win. Why was I running? I stopped, I gave up and turned to meet my fate as bravely as I could. Would Dad be proud of me if I died in this way?_

_The creature was terrifying, I could see, even in the darkness, two fierce crimson eyes, and one pair of ravenous fangs. I was facing my enemy. I was facing the vampire who haunted my dreams. _

_I yelled out to it "Hay, I've stopped and given up! Take me already!" But the creature just stood there, breathing heavily. "I am letting you kill me! Why won't you?" _

_The creature started drawing closer. I braced myself, preparing for the sudden pounce. Nothing was happening. As the beast drew closer it took the form of a being. The eyes became gold, the Fangs were hidden by stone lips. Brown hair. Edward._

"_Jacob, wake up!" I then felt the sensation of being rocked about. I was starting to waken. Edward just continued saying the sentence over and over. I closed my eyes one last time._

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sun shining through Edwards window. So all of that really happened.

I arose and opened the door. I could hear people laughing in the living room downstairs. I walked down the stairs. I was no longer tired, but I still wished for a final ending.

All of the family were sitting in the living room, laughing at some joke someone told. When I walked in they all stopped laughing to look at me. I must look terrible.

"Hey Jake, Good sleep?" asked Bella, she was still beautiful. I knew that I could never have her. She would never be my lover, as I was hers.

"'twas ok." I mumbled.

"Still not yourself I see." Said Carlisle "Is there something else you need?"

I shook my head. "Good. Bella and Edward were about to go out to the meadow, perhaps you would like to go too, you could stretch your legs."

I mumbled a 'Whatever.' And followed the lovers out into their car, and we were off.

* * *

Meadow.

I had never seen anything so beautiful, the trees were so green, the sky so blue. Edward and Bella looked like pearls in the sun. they looked like a god and goddess.

Jake, You ok?" asked Bella,

"Yeah." I sounded a lot shallower than I had before. Maybe in was because I was so alone.

We were sitting on the wet grass, Bella and Edward were making –out . I longed to kiss her lips. Even if it would be my closure.

Edward noticed my gaze out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong Jacob?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Please, you can call me Jake." I mumbled.

"Jake." He thought it through, "Sure, Jake suits you better."

"So, is there anything wrong?"

"N………'

"Jake, tell the truth, I have known you for ages, I know when your lying." Said Bella

For some un-known reason I was getting angry "Look, there is nothing wrong with me, I am just upset that I have no clan, that I gave up MY life for you to live and now I don't get anything. I have nothing. No family, No friends, No clan and no Bel………"

"No Bella, what do you mean Jake?" Bella was asking

"Look, forget it, please just , forget about it." I was on the verge of tears. I suddenly felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe.

I was suddenly up and running, I don't know where, I only knew why. I wanted to be away from, everyone, away from life itself.

I ran with my eyes closed. I ran until I crashed into something hard and cold. It was then I realised this wall, was a being.

* * *

"Jacob, stop!" Edwards voice. I tried to pull away, tried to get away, but he held me fast.

"Let me go, please!" I cried out.

"Jake!"

I opened my eyes, we were at least 30 miles from the meadow. Bella was still in the Meadow.

Edward was standing infront of me.

"Jacob, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

He sat me down on a nearby log.

"I can't explain it." I mumbled, tears were streaming down my face.

"Try!"

"I just wish I was………………………..gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Dead."

I saw is hands clenching into fists.

"I can't kill you, Bella would never forgive me, and I would never forgive myself."

"Then I'll do it myself!" I said, and I took off running, running for the last time.

_A/N: Bit deppressing. hay, i just wanted to say, for those who say i write chaps tooo short, i am really bad at ong chaps._

_WrittingPrincess9_


	21. Asking for End, reverse chap

_A/N: This is just a reverse chapter. And maybe i will let Jake die. Naaaa, Just kidding. I have a great twist in mind, keep reading to find out. and dont forget the Quiz!_

_Love yours sincerly _

_WrittingPrincess9 xxxx_

* * *

BPOV:

All of us were sitting in the living room. I was cuddled in Edwards arms, he sitting on a dainty couch. Emmet and Rosalie were snuggled together on the largest of the four couches in the Cullens huge living room.

"There was this hilarious joke on FM yesterday morning," says Emmet, "It was, 'I heard that a famous American actress attacked her husband with the cutlery,' 'I think it was Reece With-A-Spoon!'"

We all cracked up on that. Emmet truly had a talent for humour.

I then noticed that Jake had walked into the room. He still looked pretty down after yesterday. I felt so sorry for him, to think he had no-one but his worst enemy to turn to.

"Hey Jake, Good sleep?" I asked, He looked at me oddly, the way he used to when I knew how much he liked me. He must still feel the same.

"'twas ok." He mumbled. I was glad I had vampire hearing or else I would never be able to hear his mumbles.

"Still not yourself I see." Said Carlisle "Is there something else you need?"

He shook his head. "Good. Bella and Edward were about to go out to the meadow, perhaps you would like to go too, you could stretch your legs."

He mumbled a 'Whatever.' And followed me and Edward out into their car, and we were off.

Meadow.

Ahhh, my faverite place in the world. The Meadow. I looked at Edward, he looked so perfect, so natural to me now that I was like him. Our skin sparkled in the sun. if anyone had seen us, they would have thought that we were god and goddess dancing in the grass.

"Jake, You ok?" I asked Jake,

"Yeah." He sounded a lot shallower than he had before. Maybe it was because he felt so alone.

We were sitting on the wet grass, Me and Edward were making –out . Jacob I noticed was gazing at us.

Edward noticed his gaze out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong Jacob?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Please, you can call me Jake." He mumbled. Does this mean he and Edward will get along better?

"Jake." He thought it through, "Sure, Jake suits you better."

"So, is there anything wrong?"

"N………'

"Jake, tell the truth, I have known you for ages, I know when you're lying." I said

For some un-known reason he looked like he was getting angry "Look, there is nothing wrong with me, I am just upset that I have no clan, that I gave up MY life for you to live and now I don't get anything. I have nothing. No family, No friends, No clan and no Bel………"

"No Bella, what do you mean Jake?" I was asking

"Look, forget it, please just , forget about it."

He was suddenly up and running, I don't know where, I only knew why. he wanted to be away from, everyone, away from life itself.

"Edward go after him please, see that he comes to no harm!" I begged him.

Edward gave a nod, kissed me gently on the lips and took off after Jacob.

And I was left there to wait.


	22. Asking for End, EPOV, P,s longer

_A/N: Enjoy!_

* * *

EPOV:

All of us were sitting in the living room. My sweet Bella, My angel, was cuddled in my arms, I sitting on a dainty couch. Emmet and Rosalie were snuggled together on the largest of the four couches in the Cullens huge living room.

"There was this hilarious joke on FM yesterday morning," says Emmet, "It was, 'I heard that a famous American actress attacked her husband with the cutlery,' 'I think it was Reece With-A-Spoon!'"

We all cracked up on that. Emmet truly had a talent for humour.

I then noticed that Jake had walked into the room. He still looked pretty down after yesterday. I knew he had a thing for Bella, I guess I don't blame him, she being a angel of beauty. I pitied him, we should find him a companion, and soon after how he acted yesterday.

"Hey Jake, Good sleep?" Bell asked, He looked at her oddly, the way he used to when I knew how much he liked her. He must still feel the same.

"'twas ok." He mumbled. I was glad I had vampire hearing or else I would never be able to hear his mumbles.

"Still not yourself I see." Said Carlisle "Is there something else you need?"

He shook his head. "Good. Bella and Edward were about to go out to the meadow, perhaps you would like to go too, you could stretch your legs."

He mumbled a 'Whatever.' And followed me and Bella out into their car, and we were off.

Meadow.

Ahhh, my faverite place in the world. The Meadow. I looked at Bella, she looked so perfect, so natural to me now that she was like me. Our skin sparkled in the sun. if anyone had seen us, they would have thought that we were god and goddess dancing in the grass.

"Jake, You ok?" she asked Jake,

"Yeah." He sounded a lot shallower than he had before. Maybe it was because he felt so alone.

We were sitting on the wet grass, Me and Bella were making –out . Jacob, I noticed was gazing at us. "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Please, you can call me Jake." He mumbled. Does this mean we will be getting along better?

"Jake."I thought it through, "Sure, Jake suits you better."

"So, is there anything wrong?"

"N………'

"Jake, tell the truth, I have known you for ages, I know when you're lying." Bella said

For some un-known reason he looked like he was getting angry "Look, there is nothing wrong with me, I am just upset that I have no clan, that I gave up MY life for you to live and now I don't get anything. I have nothing. No family, No friends, No clan and no Bel………"

"No Bella, what do you mean Jake?" Bella was asking

"Look, forget it, please just , forget about it."

He was suddenly up and running, I don't know where, I only knew why. he wanted to be away from, everyone, away from life itself.

"Edward go after him please, see that he comes to no harm!" She begged me.

I gave a nod, kissed her gently on the lips and took off after Jacob.

And I left Bella alone to wait for my return.

I ran after him, he was fast, but I was faster. I whizzed in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Jacob, stop!"

"Let me go, please!" he cried out.

"Jake!"

He opened his eyes, we were at least 30 miles from the meadow. Bella was still in the Meadow.

"Jacob, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

I sat him down on a nearby log.

"I can't explain it." He mumbled, tears were streaming down his face.

"Try!"

"I just wish I was………………………..gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Dead."

My hands clenched into fists, I wished Bella was here, perhaps only she could twirl him out of this suicidal stage.

"I can't kill you, Bella would never forgive me, and I would never forgive myself."

"Then I'll do it myself!" He said, and took off running, running, I guessed, for the last time.

And I knew I was not the one who was meant to go after him.


	23. Confronting the Pack!

_A/N: Hey author here, here is another chap. I have nothing to say so i'm gonna shut-up for a few chapters!_

_Enjoy._

_Yours Senserly_

_WrittingPrincess9_

_XXXXX_

* * *

JPOV:

I ran to the only place I knew I could call home. La Push beach. It was here me and Bella had talked, here I saved her, here I had played as a young lad. How I had missed here. The waves crashed against the rocks, the smell of salt stung the air. The water spray sprayed onto my covered skin. It was here I was to say goodbye, it was here that I could say my final prays, it was here I could think my final thoughts.

I stood on the sand for what felt like hours. My body was feeling a numb sensation, a feeling of lightness and release. It was time to go.

I ran to Sam's house. The smell of cookies hung around the house, Emily must be cooking. I smiled at that, perhaps I would get a final meal. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called Emily's sweet voice.

She opened the door and froze. I guess she wasn't expecting to see me so soon.

"Hey Em." I smiled

"Y….Y……You shouldn't be here, if Sam finds you he'll, he'll surly kill you." She was whispering

"Don't worry Em, that's the reason I'm here. I ran away like a cowed, I have come to face my death like a brave clan member." I said Bravely.

"Jake please don't……"

"I made my mind up hours ago, there is no way you can change my mind."

Sam came over to the door.

"What are you doing here traitor?" he snarled

"I am here to die!"

"To die heroically I take it, pah, you don't deserve such an hoanar, you betrayed your clan, you made up your choice ages ago. You will not die a warriors death!"

"I don't expect to die 'heroically' I just expect to die. If you wish it un-heroically, then I have no complaints."

Sam grumbled something I didn't hear. But all I know was that Embry, Quill and Paul were suddenly standing by the door.

"What's going on Sam, why is he here?" asked Paul

"He is here……..To die!" snarled Sam.

"Sam, come on man, we don't kill people from our pack, those are the rules." Said Quill

"Hey Quill news-flash, he left our pack like the cowed he is." Said Paul.

"Look I agree with Quill, Me, him and Jake have been friends for years, and best friends for your knowledge." Argued Embry,

Sam had obviously had enough of this, as had I.

"All those who are with the pack are gonna help me rid the world of such a wolf like Jacob Black, those who aint,……." Snarled Sam "…………You'll die as well!"


	24. Crying for an Angel

_A/N: OMG guys i am sooo sorry this took awhile to load up. I was reading Eclipse. I love it and i advise every twilight fan to read it. Otherwise you'll be a little left behind. Anyways, Enjoy.!!!!_

_Love WrittingPrincess9 xxx_

_P.S, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!_

* * *

JPOV:

I stood on the hard ground of the muddy grass. Quill, Embry, Emily and Paul stood a short distance beside me, Sam stood before me, he was to be my executioner. I wished that Bella could have been here. I would have done anything to see her one last time. This time maybe as my Bella, Not Edwards. Hoping that she would allow me to kiss her.

I stepped forward , no more painful thoughts. I was to be finished and soon. Sams skin shook as he transformed into the black wolf he was. I now faced him in his true form. I should be afraid, but I wasn't.

"Sam, please spare him. He was like a brother to you!" Emily cried out. We all watched as Sam's wolf head ever so slightly turned left and right. NO.

I braced myself for his attack. I knew it would be painful. I knew there was no hope left for me. This was my hope. Fighting till the end as people say.

I closed my eyes as I felt the force of the attack. His paws scratched my face, his teeth were ripping into my skin. I had never felt anything so painful. Was this death in its truest form?

I fell back, my body screaming in pain. I lay there, sprawled, broken, and near death.

It was then I heard her voice, and I never felt so happy in my life "Jake, please don't give up. Please Jake, Live!!!!"

If I could have smiled through the pain, I would have. And if anyone had seen it I bet they would have thought me the happiest man on earth.

"Jake please don't give up!" I felt her cold hands on my broken skin, I shivered, why did she have to become one of _them_ before I died. Why not after?

I could feel something on my skin, FANGS. They bit into me, and I felt the venom. Was Bella bringing my death quicker? If so, perhaps she heard my calls, and my pleas.

"Bella!"I croaked

"Jake hold on!"

I felt the drowsy sensation take over my arms and limbs. I passed out cold and felt no more.


	25. Jacob Awakes

_A/N: Hi my dearest fans. Wow two chapters in two days. Hay, here is the chapter with the twist that i was getting excited about. I got the idea from UNDERWORLD. Good movie. I think this sort of thing should happen in BREAKING DAWN-Fourth book by Stephanie Meyer. Even if you guys dissagree. Anyways, here is the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW IT, and most importantly ENJOY!!!!!_

_Love your faithful Author_

_WrittingPrincess9 _

_xxx_

* * *

Edward returned quickly. He looked sad.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked, my voice was anxious

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't go after him, only you can pull him out of this suicidal stage,"

"ME?"

Edward nodded. I shook my head "Why me?"

"Because you're his best friend, and its obvious he loves you."

"Edward, please. You and me are meant to be, not me and Jake."

"Yes, but maybe if circumstances were different-"

"But circumstances are NOT different. Do you have any idea were he went?"

"Back to the pack would be my guess."

I nodded and took off, Edward behind me.

I saw Jake, outside the house. Sam ready to pounce, Emily was crying, the Quilette brothers were still. Jake stood as still as a tree.

Sam pounced and started tearing Jake to bits, I urged myself forwed but Edward held me back

"Wait."

He ran up to Sam and knocked him out of the way. Sam's gang flew at Edward but Edward knocked them out in a single blow. He motioned to me to go to Jake.

I ran up to my friend, he lay almost unconcous.

"Jake, please don't give up. Please Jake, Live!!!!"

"Jake please don't give up!"

"Bella, you could…..make him like us!" Edwards voice spoke

"How?" I was near tears, he would never forgive me if I did this.

"He wont be full vampire, he will be half-half."

I decided to try. Edward conducted me through the persidure, I followed his every command, hoping and praying Jake didn't die.

As my teeth entered his skin, I felt the sensation of the venom spreading through him. I felt one with him.

"Bella!"Jake croaked

"Jake hold on!" I whispered

Jake passed out cold and I turned to Edward

"Well?"

"He wont feel the pain as much as most do, him being were-wolf and all, but the pain will still exist. Comfort him when he wakes. Then we will have an advantage over Victoria when she strikes again."

* * *

Edward picked up his car and drove us back to his house. He exclaimed to everyone what had happened while I sat with Jacob.

* * *

_**Three days later**_

* * *

Jacob was stirring. A smile of relief praised my lips.

"Bella?" He croaked

"Hi Jake."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Oh', that's good, I was once out for two weeks." He joked weakly

"Umm…..Jake……There is……Something I need to……tell you."

"What's up Bella?"

"You're a- Were-pire, or Vam-wolf or to make it easier to understand, half were-wolf, half vampire."

"H-How did that happen?"

"Well, you were dying and I (Cough) sort of-"

"Vamped me!" Jake sighed

"Y-Your not angry?"

"Bella, I'm furious."

"Then why-"

"Bella, I just woke up I am drowsy, hungry and thirsty. You think I have room to be angry at you?"

"Um, Yes." I said weakly

"Silly Bella." And with that he zonked out.


	26. PRELUDE 2 NEW STORY

_THIS HAS NOTHING 2 DO WITH THE STORY. THIS IS A NEW STORY COZ I AM HAVING A HELL OF A LOT OF TROUBLE WITH MAKING A NEW STORY. IT SAYS ERROR EVERY TIME I DO._

_What if Bella was a Killer. She killed her ex's. Will Edward Servive?????_

_Read and Review._

_WP9 xxx_

* * *

Prelude:

Time to change things around. That is why i am going to Forks. Rick. He tells me i am not good enough. He tells me that i am not his typa girl, not his brand of ale. RICK more like DICK. Yeah, that suits him alot better.

The night after he dumped me, i snuck over to his house. I saw him with Sussia, my best friend got layed with HIM. That total git. So, she had gone into the kitchen to make martini, but she had been called back to him. So, while he nibbles her ear, i sneak through the window, open the small vile of elixir, pouring in three drops in each drink.

Sussia comes back in to get the drinks, she didn't notice me behind the door. I hear giggling, seductive sweet talk that won me over once, but not twice. I hear the clinking of glass. And then, finally i hear, nothing. I wait, i peek through the door crack, they are lying together. Sussia laying ontop of Rick. And the one word of revenge clicked in my head, "DEAD". I smirk, pleased by my work.

I sneak out the window, and sleep well for the first night since i slept with Him. Of course the news reported the murder. Thats what they all saw it as, Murder. They always do. I saw it as justice, the right of woman to get equal. Men treat us like flesh, something to enjoy, then throw away when they are finished, so thats what i did. But girls have a different way of throwing away, More like taking out the trash.

The police picked up some jimbo who was so crazy, he confessed to the murders. So now i am free. I am leaving Pheanix, I am going to Forks. I will find another lover or Boyfriend there, and if he treats me badly, I can always take out the next can of trash, No worries.

Coz i am Bad To The Bone.


	27. IMPORTANT

**_A MESSAGE TO ALL MY READERS. I AM SERIOUSLY SORRY, BUT I AM DELETING THIS WRITERS BLOG AND HAVE STARTED ANEW. MY NEW PAGE IS-_**

**_I apologise to all who read my stories, but good news, at the moment i am presently working on re-writing all of them, until that has been done WrittingPrincess9 shall remain online so i don't lose the files. _**

**_Again i am real sorry, please don't hate me!_**

**_Peace_**

**_WrittingPrincess9 _**


End file.
